Detrás de la mascara
by RikaNonak
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubren la identidad del otro y Marinette tiene dudas si puede confiar o no en Adrien Agreste, mientras tanto Adrien entra en conflicto a base de sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día lluvioso, Marinette estaba en su salón de clases, más su mente se encontraba distraída, ausente, mientras casi sin ver, tomaba nota de lo que su maestra decía y al mismo tiempo veía la gruesa lluvia golpear la ventana.

\- Marinette - susurro su compañera de pupitre y mejor amiga, Alya - Pon atención, tus letras cada vez parecen menos letras -

Marinette se sorprendió y efectivamente confirmó que con forme avanzaba la clase, su letra cada vez parecían más garabatos y justo en este momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase.

\- Muy bien chicos, es todo por hoy - anunció la maestra mientras los alumnos guardaban sus útiles con prisa - Como tarea quiero que hagan un resumen de lo que vimos hoy en clase -

Marinette suspiró profundamente, cosa que preocupó a su amiga Alya.

\- Te sucede algo, Marinette? - le preguntó preocupada - Normalmente eres muy alegre, pero hoy simplemente te encuentras totalmente fuera de ti, eres distraída pero hoy estás en la luna. -

\- Sí, no te preocupes. - dijo Marinette con un suspiro - No lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá el día de hoy. Es extraño. Por cierto, me ayudarías con ese resúmen? No creo que mis apuntes sirvan de mucho. -

\- Lo siento Marinette, tengo planes y hoy no puedo. - respondió apenada su amiga, pero una sonrisa pícara atravesó su rostro y tomándola de la muñeca dijo - Pero tengo una idea de como levantarte el humor. -

Pasaron a los asientos de enfrente a los suyos, donde dos chicos hablaban alegremente sobre un nuevo videojuego próximo a salir.

\- Adrien! - llamó Alya alegremente al rubio frente a ella, aún sosteniendo a Marinette cuyo sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más - disculpa, Marinette tiene problemas para concentrarse esta tarde y creo que le serviría ayuda para hacer ese resúmen. Crees que podrías ayudarla? Lo haría yo, pero hoy estoy ocupada. -

El chico volteó con una sonrisa pero una chica rubia saltó en esos momentos a sus brazos.

\- Adri-honey! - habló con un empalagoso aire de superioridad, ignorando a los demás presentes. - Mi padre tendrá una fiesta de gala hoy y quiere que tú y tu padre estén presentes. Estaba pensando que podríamos salir y escoger trajes que vayan a juego. No te parece buena idea Adri-honey? -

\- Lo siento, Chloé. - respondió el chico con una sonrisa incómoda mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la rubia - Mi padre tiene asuntos pendientes esta noche y no creo que pueda asistir, además Marinette acaba de pedirme ayuda y no puedo negarme -

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa a Marinette que ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad de pronunciar una palabra durante toda la conversación, asintiendo levemente fue tras el ojiverde que había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Alya le hacía señales de ánimo a su amiga a lo lejos.

Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, ella tenía razón y vaya que sabía cómo podía levantar su ánimo, pero ese mal presentimiento aún la acosaba y viendo a Adrien caminar delante de ella deseo con todo su corazón que fuera lo que fuera no arruinará esa tarde junto a su amado Adrien.


	2. Chapter 2: Predulio a una tormenta

Salieron por la puerta de enfrente y Marinette observaba la lluvia caer con fuerza contra la calle, el chico sacó un paraguas negro y se lo ofreció a la chica quien se sonrojó.

\- Nos vamos? - preguntó el chico.

\- Claro - respondió en un tono casi inaudible la chica, pues eso le recordaba algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo

Empezaron a caminar juntos y Adrien cuidaba de que Marinette no se mojara y no tardaron en llegar a la casa de la chica. Marinette se sentía soñada por esa caminata en la lluvia a lado de su amor secreto.

Al llegar Marinette automáticamente recordó la cantidad de imágenes y fotos del chico que tenía en su habitación y pidiéndole que lo esperara unos momentos en la sala subió a toda prisa a quitar todo rastro de su rostro en su habitación.

Al bajar vio como sus padres estaban con el chico, ofreciéndole toda clase de panes que el chico aceptaba alegremente.

\- Adrien... - le llamó la chica - ya puedes subir si gustas. -

Adrien subió al cuarto de Marinette e inmediatamente se dedicaron a empezar con el resumen que habían que entregar al día siguiente. Marinette olvidó todo lo del mal presentimiento pues estar a lado del chico que le gustaba era suficiente para olvidar todo lo demás. Adrien terminó su resumen con rapidez, puesto que el si había puesto atención a la clase, y se dedicó a ayudar a Marinette con el suyo, más las continuas interrupciones de los padres de Marinette los hizo decidir tomar un descanso en el parque de enfrente. Adrien comía feliz los panes provenientes de los padres de Marinette.

Todo parecía estar llendo perfecto esa tarde para Marinette que raramente se sentía tan feliz como en ese momento.

\- Qué es eso? - dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie de repente.

Marinette se paró también y alcanzó a ver rayos que parecían estar cayendo en el centro de la ciudad a pesar de que el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, otro Akuma seguramente había aparecido, y aquel sentimiento de un mal presentimiento atacó de nuevo a la chica.

\- Marinette! - la llamó Adrien, asustado - Estas bien? Estas temblando! -

El chico tenía razón, estaba temblando pero no era porque tuviera miedo, esto era algo diferente algo le decía que se tendría que enfrentar a algo peligroso y no era el Akuma.

\- Regresa a casa de tus padres! - dijo Adrien mientras se alejaba - Yo iré a investigar, no tardó mucho -

Marinette se quedó parada aún temblando, su kwami, Tikki salió de su bolsa y se sentó en su hombro preocupada.

\- Estas bien Marinette? - preguntó asustada la criatura.

\- Es sólo este mal presentimiento Tikki - le confesó la chica - siento que hoy pasará algo muy malo y creo que está relacionado con este nuevo Akuma -

\- Oh Marinette - dice la criatura abrazándola - probablemente estés despertando los poderes de Ladybug. Verás las Ladybug tienen cierto poder de predicción, es probable que eso sea lo que sientes, pero no te preocupes siendo este un poder nuevo, normalmente no es tan malo como lo sientes. Confía en mí.-

\- Esta bien - asintió la chica - de igual forma tenemos que ir. Tikki transformame! -

Ladybug corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar observó a Chat Noir luchando contra un hombre con traje de electricista que hacia caer rayos con ayuda de una llave inglesa en su mano izquierda.

La batalla comenzaba y Ladybug quería analizar la situación antes de interferir en la pelea.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelación

Ladybug observaba a los dos combatientes, sus movimientos eran rápidos pero Chat Noir estaba dominando la situación completamente.

\- Si Chat puede mantener al villano distraído podré acercarme por detrás y tomar su llave, probablemente ahí se encuentra el Akuma - pensó Ladybug mientras se escabullia.

Chat Noir seguía peleando con destreza cuando vio la figura roja con manchas negras escabullirse por entre los carros de la ciudad e inmediatamente supo el plan de Ladybug.

\- Hey electricista - gritó en tono burlón - que acaso te estás quedando sin batería? -

El villano se molesto con los comentarios del chico y molesto empezó a arrojar rayos con más rapidez, Ladybug ya se encontraba justo detrás de él y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la llave, el electricista la vió.

\- Oh así que este es tu plan - dijo enojado dando la vuelta.

Ladybug tomó la llave al mismo tiempo que el electricista dejaba caer un rayo sobre ella. El estruendo del trueno y los gritos de dolor de Ladybug.

Chat Noir tardó un segundo en reaccionar, más ese segundo fue lo que su enemigo necesitó, un segundo rayo le dió directamente en el pecho. Al principio el no sabía que había ocurrido, sintió una fuerte sacudida, como si fuera un muñeco y lo hubieran estirado de las piernas y la cabeza y después, el dolor. Su estómago ardía como si hubieran puesto una cacerola hirviendo en el.

Cayó al suelo sin aliento y con lágrimas en los ojos, tardó unos momentos en recuperar el aliento pero el villano ya estaba frente a él y lo levantó tirando de su cabello.

\- Su miraculous! - dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza del villano - Toma su miraculous! El anillo! -

\- Lucky Charm! - se escucha una voz detrás de él -

\- Ladybug? - voltea el villano - Sigue con vida? -

Chat Noir aprovecho la situación y golpeó al villano con una patada.

\- Cataclismo! - grito y tocó el piso.

El piso se desmoronó al contacto, el chico con traje de gato ágilmente escapó de la zona y se acercó a la chica en el piso y la tomó entre sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente, el esfuerzo en formar el Lucky Charm había sido demasiado para ella.

El villano no tardó en reponerse pero para esos momentos Chat Noir y Ladybug, ya habían desaparecido. Mientras en las alcantarillas una figura oscura corría alejándose del lugar.

Ladybug recuperó la conciencia y podía sentir como alguien la llevaba cargando, el lugar estaba oscuro pero su vista prontamente se adecuó a la oscuridad.

\- Dónde estoy? - dijo con la voz temblorosa, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

\- My lady - contestó una voz familiar mientras la colocaba en el suelo - Te encuentras bien? -

\- Chat? Yo... Estoy bien. Dónde estamos? -

\- En las alcantarillas... - dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso - lo siento, no había otro lugar y tenía que ponerte a salvo. -

En esos momentos ambos miraculous empezaron a sonar, avisando que quedaba muy poco tiempo antes que perdieran su transformación.

\- Hay que irnos... - le avisó Ladybug a Chat Noir - o nuestras identidades estarán en peligro -

\- Ve tu si gustas - dijo el chico con una mueca de dolor - Creo que me quedaré aquí un momento. -

Ladybug se inclinó frente a él, tomó su mano que se encontraba en su abdomen y se sorprendió al sentir algo líquido, espeso, por entre sus dedos.

\- Estas sangrado! - exclamó con susto - No puedo dejarte aquí! No así! -

El chico intentó decir algo pero un brillo verde y rojo y ambos chicos perdieron la poca visibilidad que tenían.

\- Qué pasó? - dijo la chica exaltada.

\- Perdiste tu transformación - dijo una voz familiar.

\- Tikki? - respondió la chica - Él... Esta herido -

\- Tranquila, él estará bien -

\- La herida ya cerró - dijo una voz que Marinette no conocía.

\- Quién esta ahí? - preguntó la chica, cada segundo ahi la asustaba cada vez más.

\- Plagg? - dijo la voz de Tikki - Eres tu? Dónde estás? -

\- Tikki! - dijo la voz identificada como Plagg - Use lo poco de energía que me quedaba para cerrar su herida, pero estoy demasiado débil ahora. -

\- Tenemos que conseguir algo de comida - dijo Tikki con preocupación.

\- Queso - replicó Plagg.

\- Vamos entonces... - respondió Marinette.

Se acercó a la pared y tocó a la persona inconsciente frente a ella. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor, y su cara estaba helada. Marinette trató de levantarlo pero era una persona más alta que ella por lo que le fue imposible levantarlo.

\- No puedo cargarlo - dijo Marinette con pesar.

Adrien No recordaba bien lo que había pasado, su cabeza daba vueltas cuando despertó. Estaba oscuro, pero había otra persona con él.

\- Qué sucedió? - preguntó con voz temblorosa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- Chat! - exclamó la voz a su lado - lo siento, es mi culpa y ahora estás herido. No debí ser tan imprudente. -

\- Tranquila my lady - dijo tratando de tranquilizarla - me alegro que tú estés bien. -

Adrien sintió gotas tibias que caían sobre su rostro.

\- No lloré my lady - dijo en un tono tranquilizador. - estaré bien. -

\- Hay que salir rápido de aquí - mencionó una voz en su hombro.

\- Plagg! - dijo Adrien sorprendido tratando de ver su cuerpo en la oscuridad y sintiendo su ropa - Acaso me destransforme? -

\- Nos... Destransformamos - dijo la chica a su lado - Ambos lo hicimos -

\- Entonces no podemos salir de aquí, my lady. Nuestras identidades... -

\- Esta bien... - dijo Marinette dudosa - algún día teníamos que descubrir quienes somos y... Es más importante revisar tus... Nuestras heridas. -

Ambos chicos dudaron, Adrien fue el primero en ponerse de pie y Marinette al sentirlo lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- Debería haber una salida unos metros más adelante - dijo el chico.

\- Vamos - le respondió la ojiazul con temor.

El corazón de ambos chicos latían con fuerza. La idea de descubrir sus identidades los emocionaba y asustaba de igual forma. A lo lejos un halo de luz caía sobre las alcantarillas y Marinette se detuvo, mientras una figura avanzaba saliendo de la oscuridad.

La luz cayó sobre la cabellera rubia y sus hombros. Marinette abrió los ojos como platos mientras observaba al chico parado a unos metros de ella.

\- A... a... Adrien! - tartamudeo con lágrimas en los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4 La persona que eres

Adrien se había adelantado en la oscuridad sin darse cuenta, tenía prisa de salir, aún podía sentir los efectos de aquellas descargas y le preocupaba perderse, así que cuando vio el destello de luz a lo lejos apresuró el paso sin darse cuenta que su compañera lo aminoraba y se quedaba detrás de él, en la oscuridad, a salvo de revelar su identidad.

Adrien llegó al haz de luz, parecía una alcantarilla abierta por una razón que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, quería salir, más la luz lo deslumbró al llegar y en ese momento se dió cuenta que su compañera aún estaba alejada de él, únicamente podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad.

\- Qué sucede? - le preguntó preocupado.

\- Adrien? - fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar, pero estaba seguro que había dicho algo más.

El chico bajo la mirada observándose a si mismo, sin su traje se sentía algo desprotegido, nervioso, ante la persona que lo había acompañado a salvar París decenas de veces.

\- Sorpresa - intentó bromear, ya que no tenía ni idea de como debía actuar.

Marinette se rehusaba a acercarse, de hecho lo que ella quería era salir corriendo en dirección opuesta pero corría el riesgo de perderse y seguramente él la seguiría.

\- Es extraño no? - siguió Adrien al ver que su compañera no se acercaba- El gran modelo Adrien Agreste, es un héroe parisino en su tiempo libre -

Adrien empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no entendía la reacción de su compañera, si bien tal vez era difícil de creer que el fuera Chat Noir, consideraba extraño que al haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos ella se tomará la noticia tan mal. El consideraba que había suficiente confianza entre ambos para que pudieran actuar como siempre, sin importar quien se encontrará bajo la máscara.

\- Vamos, my lady - dijo Adrien acercándose a su compañera y jalandola para salir de ahí - Tenemos que salir de aquí, el Akuma todavía esta libre, tenemos que reestablecer energías e ir por el. -

Adrien arrastro a la chica con todas sus fuerzas y cuando al fin la tenía en la entrada se volteó a verla y su sorpresa se hizo visible en su cara. La chica a su lado no era otra más que su compañera de clase, Marinette, la chica con la que hace no menos de 1 hora se encontraba haciendo tarea, más esa no era la razón de su asombro, la razón era que la chica estaba llorando.

\- Marinette? - preguntó asustado - Estás bien? Acaso estas herida? -

La chica negó con la cabeza y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Sentía tanta vergüenza de que él la viera así, débil y derrotada. Y más aún era su agobio al ver al chico frente a ella. Por qué? Por qué de todos los chicos que había en París tenía que ser justamente Adrien quien estuviera frente a ella?

Adrien se encontraba sin aliento, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar, sólo sabía una cosa y era que la chica parada frente a él hubiera preferido tener a cualquier otra persona junto a ella, menos a él. Subió despacio las escaleras que lo llevaban al exterior y después de asomar la cabeza para confirmar que no había nadie alrededor le extendió una mano a Marinette.

\- Vamos - le dijo serio - Tienes que salir. -

Marinette limpio su rostro con el dorso de sus manos y aceptó la ayuda de Adrien, evitando en todo momento tener contacto visual con él.

\- Tenemos que buscar algo para reestablecer energías - dijo el chico una vez que se encontraron en el exterior.

\- Lo mejor será separarnos - le respondió la chica en voz apenas audible.

Adrien asintió con tristeza y se alejó dándole la espalda, consideraba separarse una mala idea más sin embargo sabía perfectamente que la chica no agradaba de su compañía y lo mejor era darle su espacio.

Marinette observó a Adrien alejarse y dar la vuelta en una esquina y nuevamente lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

\- Qué sucede Marinette? - preguntó la pequeña criatura roja que salía de su bolsa - Te encuentras bien?

\- No lo sé - respondió la chica secando sus lágrimas nuevamente - Es sólo que, nunca imaginé que fuera Adrien. Adrien y Chat Noir, son la misma persona. No entiendo como puede ser posible. -

La pequeña criatura se posó sobre su cabeza en un intento por consolar a la chica.

\- Ánimo Marinette - le dijo - No es el fin del mundo, si tienes dudas o inquietudes podrías preguntarle directamente pero ya anteriormente ha demostrado que es un compañero capaz y confiable. No deberías dejar que su identidad afecte su confianza. -

La chica asintió lentamente mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho, podía sentir como su corazón latía muy fuertemente.

\- Gracias Tikki - respondió y terminó de secar su rostro - busquemos algo que puedas comer y vayamos por ese Akuma antes de que destrocé la ciudad -

\- Esa es la Marinette que conozco! - festejó el kwami y se metió en su bolso nuevamente.

Marinette todavía tenía dudas en su mente y aun le costaba asumir la idea de la identidad de su valioso compañero, pero decidió que no pensaría en ello por el momento. París estaba en peligro y necesitaba a su heroína, fuese quien fuese. Una vez la batalla tuviera su fin podría dejar que sus pensamientos la absorbieran, ahora necesitaba concentrarse en su objetivo. Y con esa determinación corrió por las calles, en busca de algo que le ayudará.


	5. Chapter 5 La persona que soy

Adrien llegó a su casa agotado, se recostó en la cama mientras miraba el techo inexpresiva mente tratando de decidir qué hacer o cómo actuar.

La batalla con el akuma, después de lo que había pasado, resultó ser realmente rápida y sencilla. El apareció antes que Ladybug y logró desarmar a su contrincante considerablemente rápido. Justo cuando estaba pensando en dónde podría encontrarse Ladybug, vio la llave inglesa del akuma volar sobre su cabeza, jalado por ese ya tan familiar yo-yo. Ladybug tomó la llave inglesa y la rompió dejando salir una mariposa oscura que purificó rápidamente con su yo-yo. Levantó un objeto que no alcanzó a identificar muy bien pero concluyó que debía tener algo que ver en la rápida derrota del akuma y todo volvió a la normalidad, las calles estaban arregladas, los autos dejaban de estar volcados y todos los destrozos ocasionados habían desaparecido totalmente.

Chat Noir brinco de felicidad hasta donde se encontraba su compañera y extendió su puño para checarlo con el de ella como ya era costumbre, pero Ladybug se limitó a mirarlo con un semblante que él no supo entender. Finalmente ella dijo que quería estar sola y se fue dejando al chico con un vacío en el estómago y un sentimiento de abandono.

\- Qué sucede? - le preguntó su kwami, extrañado de la actitud de su compañero.

\- Nada - le respondió este tratando de evadir el tema, en realidad ni el mismo sabía cómo se sentía, por lo que no sabía cómo explicarlo. Así que sólo se quedó en la cama mirando el techo buscando entre sus esquinas, sus sombras y sus orillas, la respuesta a todas las inseguridades que cruzaban por su mente en ese momento.

No muy lejos de ahí, Marinette también se encontraba tumbada en la cama, boca abajo, tratando de digerir todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

\- Marinette - la llamó temerosa su pequeña kwami - Qué te sucede? No has dicho ni una palabra desde lo que pasó. Me estás preocupando. -

\- Lo siento Tikki - dijo la chica escondiendo su cara en la almohada. - Es sólo que no logró entender como es posible que... -

No supo terminar la oración, había muchas cosas que no lograba entender, la identidad de Chat Noir, la personalidad tan diferente de este y Adrien, la actitud que ambos tenían con Marinette y con Ladybug. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que sentía que podía explotar, y básicamente así lo hizo. Como si en su cabeza una presa hubiera estallado, los ojos de la chica se desbordaron en lágrimas que caían sobre su almohada cual cascada.

Tikki se acercó, entendía un poco los sentimientos de la chica y sabía que se debía sentir agobiada.

\- Intenta dormir - le dijo al fin - creo que te servirá para digerir todo. -

Marinette siguió llorando, luchando con sus sentimientos, contra el abatimiento que sentía y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Marinette se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, más tenía los ojos irritados por tanto llorar. Aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la escuela, así que guardó todo lo que había dejado en su escritorio el día anterior, antes de salir y combatir con ese akuma, y encontró el cuaderno de Adrien, recordó que el chico lo había dejado para ayudar a la joven con su resúmen.

Marinette pasó una mano sobre la pasta y después lo abrió para observar el contenido, no lo leía sólo paseaba sus dedos por la caligrafía del chico, acariciando cada letra, imaginando el movimiento de la mano que escribió esas palabras. Como si dentro de esas letras pudiera encontrar la respuesta de las dudas que ella tenía respecto al propietario de ese cuaderno. Finalmente lo cerro con un movimiento y lo guardó en su mochila, al fin y al cabo, tenía que devolverlo.

Se dirigió hacia la escuela bastante más temprano que de costumbre, se despidió de sus padres y llegó a la escuela con bastante anticipación.

\- Marinette! - la saludó su amiga Alya cuando entro al salón - Chica, esto si es un milagro, llegaste temprano a la escuela -

\- Sí - respondió simplemente la chica.

\- Qué sucede amiga? - le preguntó la morena preocupada - Sucedió algo malo ayer? -

Marinette palideció antes de darse cuenta que Alya se refería a su sesión de estudio con Adrien, pero su cuerpo la había traicionado, temblaba totalmente y finalmente se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga que se encontraba tan confundida por el comportamiento de la chica.

Alya no se atrevió a pedirle detalles de lo sucedido, cosa que Marinette agradeció, todavía no entendía el porque actuaba así, el como la identidad de su compañero le afectaba tanto y de esa manera. Cuando Chloe llegó a molestarla como de costumbre, ella se limitó a asentir, lo que provocó que la rubia se aburriera rápidamente y finalmente tomó su asiento de siempre.

Marinette se quedó observando el asiento que tenía al frente, el que correspondía a Adrien, estaba tan absorta en su mundo que no notó cuando llegó su amigo Nino, que rápidamente entabló una acalorada plática con Alya, pudo notar como ambos volteaban a verla más seguido que de costumbre. Finalmente la maestra llegó, y todos los alumnos tomaron asiento.

No fue hasta que la maestra pasó lista que Marinette notó, a pesar de que no había despegado la vista del asiento, que Adrien no había llegado. Sintió una punzada de culpa, debido a su actitud con él, el día anterior y se convenció a si misma de hablar con el cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Marinette se sentía más animada para hablar con sus amigos, tal vez no podía hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior, más estar con amigos siempre anima a cualquiera.

Junto con Alya, decidieron que debian comer con Nino, ya que sin Adrien ahí el chico estaba comiendo sólo.

\- Hola Niño - dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- Hola chicas - respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Nino? - preguntó Marinette dudosa, evitando la mirada de su amiga. - Tú sabes por qué Adrien No está aquí hoy? -

\- No - respondió el chico - le mandé un mensaje hace un momento pero no me ha respondido. -

Marinette asintió y continuó hablando con sus amigos de cosas absurdas. Trató de ya no pensar en Adrien, cuando llegará el momento aclararía las cosas con él. Finalmente logró olvidarse del tema y consiguió tener una interesante conversación con sus compañeros acerca del circo itinerante que próximamente llegaría a la ciudad, coincidieron en ir todos y finalmente regresaron al salón.


	6. Chapter 6 La decisión de Marinette

Pasó una semana y Marinette aún no tenía noticias de Adrien, el chico había dejado de asistir a la escuela, al principio Marinette lo agradeció, pero al pasar los días solo aumentaba la angustia que sentía. Ella misma se había negado a ir a patrullar la ciudad de noche como era su costumbre, a pesar de la insistencia de Tikki y finalmente una noche decidió salir, pero aún seguía sin haber rastros del gato.

Marinette se sentía devastada, después de des transformarse se dejó caer sobre su cama y lloró amargamente hasta que se quedó dormida.

\- Marinette - la despertó la suave voz de su kwami - Es casi medio día, tienes que despertar. -

La chica se levantó de golpe y se apresuró a cambiarse la pijama.

\- Tikki! Por qué no me despertaste antes, perdí la mitad de mis clases - reclamaba la chica alarmada.

\- Pero Marinette, es sábado. -

La chica se detuvo y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la pequeña criatura tenía razón.

\- Lo siento Tikki - se disculpó - Yo... Creo que estoy algo distraída... -

\- Lo entiendo, anoche fue... Cansado... -

La chica ojiazul bajó la mirada, habían pasado más horas de lo acostumbrado buscando señales de Chat Noir, pero no habían podido encontrar nada.

\- Ánimo Marinette - La ánimo la pequeña criatura - Cuando aparezca un akuma seguramente aparecerá él también. -

\- Ese es el problema Tikki, tampoco ha habido nuevos akumas desde entonces. No crees que es muy sospechoso? -

\- Crees que Adrien tenga que ver con eso? -

\- No sé que creer...-

\- Dudo que Adrien tenga algo que ver con que no haya habido akumas últimamente, él siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarte. No creo que sea un mal chico. -

Marinette no contestó, su mente divagó en todos los momentos que había pasado con su compañero y se dio cuenta que la pequeña Tikki tenía razón, Chat Noir había un sin número de veces puesto su propia vida en riesgo para salvar su vida, en un momento pensó en Adrien y estaba completamente segura de que no podrían ser la misma persona. Sin embargo, ella misma lo había visto, no podía negarse la verdad y por primera vez se sintió culpable, debido a su reacción su relación nunca volvería a ser como antes.

\- No puedo soportarlo - dijo al fin la joven - Iré a verlo, no quiero esperar a que aparezca un akuma, necesitó verlo. -

Dicho esto la chica abrió su bolso y el kwami obedientemente entró en ella, cepillo su cabello y salió en dirección de la mansión Agreste, los nervios afloraban en su piel a cada paso y a unas casas de su destino todo su valor había desaparecido totalmente, dudando se quedó frente a la puerta de la mansión durante unos minutos pensando en lo que diría y cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para intentarlo otro día, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y una voz familiar llamó su atención.

\- Marinette? Qué haces aquí? -

\- Nino! - se sorprendió la chica - Yo... Solo... Es que... -

Nino miró a Marinette con culpabilidad y después suspiró con pesar.

\- Vienes a ver a Adrien? -

\- Claro... - respondió la chica nerviosa, sin darse cuenta de la culpa que expelía su compañero de clases - Yo... Imagine que estaba enfermo y solo quería... Saludarlo... -

El chico bajo la mirada y guardó silencio, cosa que ya no pudo pasar desapercibida por la azabache, era distraída pero había cosas que eran demasiado obvias para no notarlas.

\- Qué sucede, Nino? -

\- No es nada... Sólo... Creo que deberías irte a casa -

La chica se molestó ante el comentario. Acaso no era bien recibida? Qué sabía Nino al respecto? Qué le había dicho Adrien?

\- Por qué debería irme? - Dijo olvidándose de bajar la voz - Acaso Adrien no quiere verme? -

\- Yo no... - El chico se puso más nervioso todavía - No sé nada, lo juró. -

La chica se cruzó de brazos, la joven amable y tímida había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba aquella chica con voluntad de hierro que salvaba a París casi a diario. Nino no entendía esto, pero si entendía que se había metido en un problema.

\- Realmente no sé nada - intentó defenderse el chico - Adrien... Me dijo que se sentía algo enfermó pero cuando vine a verlo resultó que realmente estaba bien, le dije que lucías preocupada y solo me hizo prometer que no diría nada, especialmente a ti, pero no sé por que, lo juró. -

Marinette sintió una punzada en el pecho, pudo sentir las lágrimas subir a sus ojos, pero estaba tan enojada que se negaba a llorar.

\- Bien! - exclamó mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar - Si él no quiere verme, entonces yo tampoco quiero verlo! -

Nino dudo en seguirla o no, pero finalmente se marchó a casa, estaba seguro que una vez que se tranquilizara sería más fácil hablar con ella.

Marinette caminó unas calles hasta que encontró una caseta telefónica y fingiendo hablar por teléfono sacó a su kwami con discreción.

\- Cómo se atreve? - exclamó con enojo.

\- No entiendo porque te enojas, Marinette, el está en todo su derecho. -

\- Es qué acaso tan decepcionado esta de que yo sea Ladybug? - no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrará, realmente se sentía traicionada.

\- Tal vez debas esperar a que él se calme, finalmente él querrá aclarar las cosas, sólo tienes que tener paciencia. -

\- Me niego - dijo la chica con decisión - Si él no quiere hablar con Marinette, entonces tendrá que hablar con Ladybug. -

Y poniendo fin a la conversación Marinette tomó a su pequeña amiga y se dirigió a la parte trasera de una tienda de la cual unos momentos después Ladybug aparecía y se balanceaba por encima de los edificios, deteniéndose en el techo de la mansión Agreste. Evadir las cámaras no fue tan difícil y finalmente dio con el cuarto de su adorado príncipe.

Se asomó por la ventana y lo vio, sentado frente a la computadora escribiendo en un cuaderno, posiblemente pasando apuntes que su amigo le había entregado. La chica suspiró para armarse de valor y entró por una de las ventanas.

\- Siempre me pregunté porque esta ventana siempre estaba abierta - dijo para anunciar su presencia.

Adrien se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se giró para verla, obviamente lo había tomado desprevenido, pero una vez la sorpresa paso el chico desvío la mirada.

\- Qué haces aquí Marinette? - dijo de manera frívola.


	7. Chapter 7 La decisión de Adrien

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Marinette? - dijo Adrien de forma frívola.

Marinette se sintió herida, pero en lugar de surgir las lágrimas, como usualmente hubiera hecho, se encendió en furia.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? - preguntó la chica con enojo - ¿Qué haces tu aquí? No has ido toda la semana a clases, creí que estabas enfermo y ahora resulta que simplemente me estabas esquivando. ¿Qué te sucede? -

El chico le dio la espalda sin decir nada, se sentía ofendido, después de lo que había pasado, era él el que debía sentirse enojado y aún así ella era quien estaba levantándole la voz en su propia casa, pero la chica tenía tanto que decir para quedarse callada en ese momento o darse cuenta de lo inapropiada que estaba siendo.

\- Escucha - le dijo en tono recriminador - sé que mi actitud tal vez no fue la más adecuada pero, ¿qué esperabas? Tú siempre estabas coqueteandome como Chat Noir pero como Adrien apenas y me dirigías la palabra. ¿No crees que era algo normal que me sintiera perdida? ¿Acaso tanto te decepcionó descubrir que yo era Ladybug? -

El rubio seguía en silencio, se limitaba a escuchar los reclamos que seguían saliendo de la boca de su compañera, cuando Marinette terminó de hablar su respiración era agitada y tuvo la impresión de haber hablado más de la cuenta, después de todo había ido ahí para hablar con él y terminó reclamándole cosas que ni al caso. Adrien se limitó a escuchar en silencio, sin voltear y una vez su compañera dejó de hablar espero un momento antes de suspirar y voltear la mirada para verla, el silencio era incomodo y la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, aún con el traje Marinette había perdido todo el valor y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

\- ¿Terminaste? - preguntó el chico con aquel mismo tono frívolo, si Marinette no hubiera estado tan ocupada tratando de controlarse, tal vez hubiera notado que el chico tenía la voz cortada y un nudo en la garganta, pero no, no había forma que lo notara con lo alterada que estaba.

\- No piensas decir nada - dijo la ojiazul, estaba tan cerca de llorar que le era difícil hablar, pero el chico frente a ella solo sonrió. Eso fue todo, ella estalló en lagrimas, pero se dió la espalda a tiempo para que el no lo viera y con voz casi inaudible dijo - No debí haber venido -

\- ¿Eres injusta sabes? - continuó el chico, sonaba calmado pero temblaba, aunque Marinette no lo veía - ¿Cómo podría saber que eras tú? Siempre fuiste... diferente, siempre nerviosa; nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte realmente, siempre actuabas muy nerviosa a mi lado; como Ladybug siempre actuabas distante, hablando de como era mas importante nuestro rol de súper héroes, pero aún así no te ví patrullar en toda la semana, espere a que aparecieras y no lo hiciste, nunca te diste el tiempo de conocerme ni como Adrien, ni como Chat Noir. ¿Y dices que es mi culpa? Yo siempre he pensado que eres una persona dulce, talentosa, increíble, tanto como Marinette, como Ladybug. No me decepcioné de descubrir que quien eres. No lo hice. Tú si -

La chica del traje de mariquita se dio la vuelta, ya no le importaba ocultar sus lagrimas, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? - dijo, tartamudeaba y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El rubio no se movió, solo bajó la mirada y habló con firmeza

\- Creo que será mejor que te vayas, no tenemos nada de que hablar. Podemos seguir patrullando, es nuestro deber pero... esto... es todo. Solo eso. Por París seguiremos trabajando juntos pero es todo. Como tú siempre dices, es más importante nuestro deber como protectores de la ciudad. Creó que es mejor que te vayas. -

La chica no dejó que el terminara de hablar, ella ya había salido de la ventana antes que él terminara la oración y el joven se quedó solo.

\- Eso fue cruel - dijo el kwami negro, llamado Plagg, que salia de su camisa - No puedo creer que acabas rechazar a la chica que te gusta -

\- Ella lo iba a hacer -dijo Adrien recargándose en el escritorio, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y caían sobre sus apuntes - Yo solo quise hacerlo antes de que ella lo hiciera -

Plagg se posó sobre su cabeza, él no entendía los sentimientos humanos pero podía notar lo destrozado que se encontraba su portador y aunque nunca lo admitiera, le agradaba el muchacho y le dolía verlo así.

\- ¿No te arrepentirás de esto? -

\- Así es mejor Plagg, ella... Lo que dije... Es verdad... Ella nunca quiso mostrarme su identidad y ahora yo me arrepiento de que haya descubierto la mía.

El chico se dejó caer al suelo mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que había estado guardando toda la semana. Se sentía deshecho, destrozado, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que lastimaba y su respiración estaba tan agitada que le costaba trabajo respirar. Le costó mucho trabajo controlarse y cuando lo logró, su pecho dolía, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos ardían y estaban totalmente hinchados.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - preguntó Plagg amablemente.

\- Lo que dije que haría - le respondió su portador secando sus últimas lágrimas - Volveré a la escuela y a hacer los patrullajes aunque ella no aparezca. Ya fue suficiente de estarme escondiendo. -

Dicho esto el joven se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa, estaba decidido a seguir adelante con su vida, sin importar lo mucho que su corazón roto le doliera, él no se iba a dar por vencido.

 **Bueno, se que a muchos no les va a agradar pero aquí termina este fic. Sí, es un final triste pero espero que les guste. Estoy pensando en hacer una continuación de esta historia con algo de Liladrien o Volpinoir pero aún no tengo todos los detalles.**

 **Si quieren una continuación de este fic, les invitó a dejar en los comentarios que les gustaría leer. Quejas o sugerencias.**


	8. Chapter 8 Epílogo

**Bueno, no estoy segura si leyeron mi comentario en el capítulo anterior, así que lo diré por aquí gracias a todos por su apoyo, debido a eso decidí hacer esta historia más larga y continuarla sin hacer una nueva historia. Que no los engañe el título, este no es el fin, solo es un nuevo inicio. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y posiblemente el próximo suba un capítulo doble, pero tardaría un poco debido a que estoy pasando por un resfriado, ustedes diganme que opinan.**

 **Nuevamente gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo, sus comentarios son lo más lindo que he leído y me inspiran demasiado a seguir escribiendo.**

Habían pasado tres largos meses después del incidente con el electricista, Ladybug hacía un patrullaje matutino como empezaba a ser costumbre, después de lo sucedido, los patrullajes taciturnos se habían vuelto demasiado incómodos para ella y cuando le sugirió a su compañero dividir el trabajo de vigilancia encargándose uno de día y el otro de noche, solo recibió un leve cabeceo como respuesta y desde entonces solo había visto a su compañero cuando un akuma ocasional causaba problemas, todavía seguían siendo un buen equipo, aún podían derrotar cualquier cosa que se les atravesara, pero aquellos comentarios elocuentes y chistes de gato de su compañero habían desaparecido completamente de un día a otro.

\- Así es mejor – se quejaba Marinette con Tikki frecuentemente – sus inoportunos coqueteos siempre estaban entorpeciendo el trabajo. –

Pero aunque le costaba admitirlo, a la chica realmente extrañaba su antigua relación con su compañero de incontables batallas y continuamente cruzaba por su cabeza la última conversación que había tenido con él. Y ahí estaba ella, en su traje de Catarina, balanceándose por la ciudad, pensando por enésima vez en aquella conversación; en aquellas palabras, su mirada llena de dolor y aquella despedida cruel, a lo lejos las campanas de la catedral resonaron anunciándole a la chica que tenía quince minutos para llegar a la escuela, si algo bueno había dejado ese cambio drástico en su vida es que ahora nunca llegaba tarde a clases y escabulléndose en la escuela sin que nadie lo notara pudo llegar a su salón con tiempo de sobra y encontró a su mejor amiga, Alya, esperando por ella en la puerta del salón.

\- ¡Chica, llevó una vida esperándote! – la reprendió la morena con un gesto maternal tan común en ella – Por un momento pensé que había vuelto la vieja Marinette que siempre llegaba tarde a clase –

\- Lo siento – se disculpó la azabache con un leve sonrojo – es solo que el día de hoy estoy algo distraída –

\- Bueno en ese caso, no sé si deba darte otro motivo para distraerte – le respondió su amiga mientras balanceaba una revista abierta en sus narices – Al parecer el anterior modelo de la línea de Gabriel Agreste y su hijo mayor, Félix Agreste, regresó hoy mismo a la ciudad de París y dice que planea seguir trabajando en la línea de su padre, sé que eres toda una fan de Gabriel Agreste así que imagine que te gustaría leer la entrevista tu misma. -

Marinette gritó de la emoción al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba la revista a su amiga y leía el artículo rápidamente.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo dando pequeños saltos – El hijo mayor de la familia Agreste regresa a la ciudad, hasta hace un par de años él era la cara de todas las líneas de moda Agreste, hasta que se fue a estudiar al extranjero –

\- No sabía que fueras fanática de Félix Agreste – dijo Alya con una sonrisa pícara – tienes gusto por los rubios ¿eh? –

\- Claro que no, Alya – le respondió la ojiazul con un leve sonrojo – Gabriel Agreste es mi diseñador de moda favorito, conozco su línea completa por eso conozco a Félix Agreste, de hecho hasta que conocí a Adrien no tenía idea de que Gabriel Agreste tuviera otro hijo. –

La sorpresa de Alya fue evidente, pero Marinette pudo notar cierto pánico en sus ojos que no supo interpretar hasta que escuchó aquella voz a sus espaldas.

\- Chicas, si van a platicar deberían hacerlo en un lugar donde no estorben a la gente que intenta pasar – dijo aquella voz tan familiar.

Marinette se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para ver al dueño de aquella voz y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Adrien viéndola directamente, solo duro un momento debido a que él apartó su mirada inmediatamente, pero en ese momento Marinette se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en varios meses que podía ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda y pudo notar lo mucho que extrañaba esa mirada amable, pero dicho momento terminó más rápido de lo que empezó y pasando entre ambas amigas, el chico se dirigió a su asiento donde se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y sin decir una palabra sacó sus apuntes para al parecer revisar su tarea.

\- ¿Crees que se haya ofendido por tu comentario? – le susurró Alya discretamente, ya que Marinette no apartaba la vista del rubio.

\- No lo sé – le respondió la chica honestamente y bajando la mirada se dirigió a su asiento – mejor vamos a sentarnos, la clase está a punto de comenzar. –

Ese día Marinette no sentía su habitual buen humor, pero lo disimuló con sus amigas leyendo una y otra vez el artículo de la revista que Alya le había dado, al final del día se había aprendido de memoria y letra por letra lo que decía que incluso hubiera podido llegar a recitarlo frente a la clase mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran visto en clase ese día. Cuando finalmente el reloj marcó la hora de irse, le devolvió la revista a Alya con una sonrisa, pero su amiga se negó a aceptarla de regreso.

\- Quedatela – le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro – Tal vez puedas empezar a redecorar tu alcoba –

Cualquier persona que hubiera escuchado el comentario de Alya se hubiera sentido confundido, pero Marinette sabía exactamente a lo que se refería su amiga. Hasta hace unos meses, el cuarto de Marinette se encontraba decorado con una gran cantidad de fotos de su modelo favorito y compañero, Adrien Agreste, pero como Alya pudo notar en una de sus visitas frecuentes a la casa de la chica, de un día a otro estas habían desaparecido totalmente. Con una sonrisa y sinceras palabras de agradecimiento, Marinette aceptó la revista y se dirigió a casa donde leyó el artículo nuevamente recostada en su cama.

\- ¿No te cansas de leer la misma cosa? – dijo Tikki saliendo de su bolsa

\- No es eso Tikki – le dijo la chica de forma distraída – es solo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –

\- Marinette, te conozco – la reprendió la pequeña criatura – así no eres tú, algo está ocupando tu mente. –

Marinette suspiró profundamente, su kwami tenía razón, pero no podía explicarlo, sus sentimientos eran demasiado confusos incluso para ella.

\- Vamos a patrullar esta tarde también – dijo finalmente con decisión.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la sorprendida criaturita roja, mientras dejaba caer la galleta que estaba a punto de meter a su boca - ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? –

\- Ya te lo dije – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia – Estoy aburrida y como no tengo tarea, ni diseños pendientes, no le veo nada de malo –

Tikki accedió finalmente, pero no estaba muy segura de si era lo mejor y mientras Marinette se ponía a realizar un nuevo diseño, que al estar terminado no dejó que Tikki viera porque estaba demasiado inspirado en el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, la criatura se dedicó a comer para recuperar energías. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, Marinette tomó a su amiga y transformándose en la heroína de París, empezó a balancearse por los techos , no se dirigía a ninguna dirección en especial y sin darse cuenta terminó frente a las oficinas principales de la corporación Agreste, compañía que dirigía su diseñador favorito y para la cual su compañero de clases trabajaba, se estaba preguntando si podría ver a su ex amigo en ese lugar cuando escuchó su voz a su espalda.

\- ¿Ladybug? – el tono de sorpresa en su voz era evidente - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Marinette se giró y pudo ver al chico de traje felino con quien tenía más de un año enfrentando toda clase de peligros, quiso arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle todo lo que la había atormentado durante los últimos meses, pero su orgullo la detuvo y simplemente se quedó de pie junto al chico sin decir una sola palabra. Por su parte el joven se sentía confundido, su corazón había saltado de emoción al ver a su compañera, cosa que le resultó completamente extraña ya que hacía tiempo que había dejado de esperar que ella apareciera y ahora ella estaba ahí, frente a él sin decir una sola palabra, estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta cuando el bullicio de la calle sacó a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos.

En la calle frente al edificio en el que estaban una gran cantidad de gente se había reunido alrededor de la puerta del edificio, cuando una limosina llegó todas las chicas presentes habían gritado de la emoción y los fotógrafos de la prensa activaron sus cámaras casi de forma sincronizada mientras una persona bajaba del auto con un porte excepcionalmente recto y caminaba hacia el edificio.

Chat Noir vio la escena con cierto desprecio, pero cuando vio el rostro de Ladybug, con la boca ligeramente abierta y observando con detenimiento simplemente bufó y le dio la espalda para empezar a alejarse. Ladybug, por su parte estaba un poco aturdida, aquella escena le resultaba extraña y trataba de deducir que sucedía cuando recordó el artículo que su amiga le había entregado esa misma mañana, había llegado a esa conclusión cuando el ruido proveniente de su compañero al marcharse llamó su atención.

\- Ya veo que solo querías un lugar de primera fila para ver a tu ídolo – dijo el chico con frialdad mientras se alejaba - en ese caso no te interrumpo más –

Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se alejó rápidamente entre los techos de la ciudad, Marinette se sintió tan avergonzada, había ido con la intención de recuperar la amistad de su compañero y sólo había logrado herirlo más, sintiéndose cansada y avergonzada decidió volver a casa, ocasionalmente buscaba entre los edificios buscando rastros de aquel huidizo gato, pero la ciudad estaba extrañamente silenciosa y Marinette llegó a su casa sin ningún contratiempo, rasgó el diseño que había hecho esa tarde y lo arrojó a la basura.

\- Marinette – llamó su atención Tikki con preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Lo estoy Tikki – mintió la chica ojiazul –solo estoy cansada, creo que me dormiré temprano hoy –

Dicho esto se recostó en su cama y se cobijó totalmente mientras conteniendo las lágrimas dejaba que el sueño la ayudara a escapar de aquella horrible realidad en la que vivía, añorando que el día siguiente fuera diferente.


	9. Chapter 9 Nuevo inicio

\- Marinette, Marinette – la llamaba la pequeña criatura roja saltando sobre ella repetidamente – Tienes que despertar o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela –

\- Dame un momento más Tikki – decía la chica mientras daba vueltas en la cama, a pesar de haber dormido temprano, podía jurar que estaba más cansada de lo que estaba al momento de acostarse.

Finalmente, la insistencia del kwami triunfó y la chica se levantó lentamente y empezó a vestirse para ir a la escuela, pero el mismo presentimiento que la había azotado hace varios meses atrás se apoderó de ella, dejándola sin aliento al salir de su casa, caminó un poco más despacio de lo acostumbrado hasta el lugar que usaba para transformarse y empezó su patrullaje matutino sin ningún contratiempo. Antes de llegar a su escuela miró el cielo, estaba despejado, pero unas amenazadoras nubes grises en el horizonte amenazaban con una torrencial lluvia en unas horas, la chica se escabulló en los baños de su escuela y se destransformó y miró el reloj. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para que empezara la clase.

\- ¿Te sucede algo, Marinette? – preguntó Tikki, mientras Marinette le daba una galleta para que recargase su energía.

\- Eso creo Tikki – le respondió la chica insegura – es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento nuevamente, tal vez hoy aparezca un akuma problemático –

\- Tranquila – la tranquilizó la pequeña criatura – no hay nada que juntas no podamos vencer. –

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa a su kwami y la guardó con cuidado en su bolsa mientras se dirigía a su salón, pero a pesar de haberse levantado tarde, su patrullaje había sido más rápido de lo acostumbrado, así que la escuela todavía estaba prácticamente vacía cuando salió, con excepción de los atletas que tenían sus prácticas matutinas.

Llegó a su salón y pudo ver una sombra cerca de los primeros asientos y pensando que probablemente Nino había llegado más temprano de lo habitual entró a saludarlo rápidamente.

-Buenos días Ni… - pero se interrumpió al ver que el chico frente a ella no era su amigo, si no Adrien, que lucía igual de sorprendido de verla que ella de verlo a él. –

-Buenos días – contesto el chico desviando su mirada de la chica.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la azabache, en realidad no se lo preguntaba al chico directamente, más bien pensaba en voz alta, pero incluso ella misma consideró que era una pregunta descortés, aun así el rubio le contestó.

\- Tuve una práctica temprano de esgrima, se acerca un torneo muy importante así que las prácticas se incrementaron. –

\- Ya veo. – tartamudeo la chica, mientras dudaba si pasar o no al salón, pero alguien la empujó haciendo que esta callera al suelo.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? – preguntó una rubia mientras pasaba junto a ella con una mueca en la cara, que cambió a una sonrisa cuando vio al chico - ¡Adrien! Llegaste temprano hoy, seguramente supiste que estaría aquí temprano y quisiste venir a verme –

\- No realmente – contestó el chico, pero la rubia no lo escuchaba, se había echado a sus brazos mientras hablaba de la linda pareja que hacían ellos dos.

Marinette sintió una pizca de ira, Chloé no era precisamente su persona favorita, pero cada vez que la ignoraba de esa forma la hacía rabiar aún más, en otras circunstancias habría empezado a discutir con la chica, más con Adrien ahí no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo, lo único que quería era fundirse en el suelo y desaparecer.

\- Marinette ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – la llamó la voz de su mejor amiga desde la puerta.

\- Chloé – explicó sencillamente la chica señalando a la pareja de chicos en el centro del salón, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su amiga.

\- Esa rubia tonta – refunfuño la castaña - ¿Quién se cree que es? –

\- Tranquila Alya – le dijo un chico moreno a sus espaldas, al parecer habían llegado juntos – Sabes que cuando se trata de Chloé no puedes esperar mucho –

\- Buenos días Nino – saludó MArinette al chico, por la cara de su amiga consideraba que era mejor dejar el tema.

\- Buenos días Marinette- la saludó el chico, mientras se sentaba en su asiento. - ¿Yate enteraste? –

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó la azabache confundida, pero como respuesta recibió un bufido de parte de su amiga.

\- ¿Es qué acaso ya no revisas el Ladyblog? – la reprendió la morena mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Sin embargo, la chica había dejado de prestar atención, desde lo que había sucedido había dejado de prestarle atención a su amiga sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con su amado Ladyblog, cada que el tema salía a la superficie ella simplemente dejaba su mente divagar y que su amiga hablara, más ese día, por primera vez pudo notar que no era la única que lo hacía, por el rostro de Adrien podía jurar que él mismo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por ignorar lo que Alya estaba diciendo. Después de una larga conversación que Marinette se concentró en ignorar la maestra Bustier llegó y empezaron las clases.

Ese día Marinette prestó más atención que el día anterior, aunque ocasionalmente su vista se perdía en la cabellera rubia del chico que tenía enfrente, ese mal presentimiento seguía ahí y por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de advertirle al chico, cuando faltaba poco para que sonara la campana del descanso la Señorita Bustier les pidió a los chicos que guardaran sus libretas y les anunció un evento que se llevaría a cabo en su escuela próximamente.

\- Una feria de intercambio cultural – anunció la maestra con orgullo - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que es eso? –

Más la clase permaneció en silencio, por lo que la maestra tuvo que explicarlo.

\- Verán, una feria de intercambio cultural es un evento donde los alumnos presentaran una exposición donde expliquen las tradiciones de un país a su preferencia, tendrán tres semanas para presentarlo y las mejores presentaciones serán calificadas por maestros invitados de otros países que escogerán un trabajo ganador que tendrá una recompensa sorpresa -

La clase empezó a emocionarse, empezaban a soñar con lo que la sorpresa sería mientras hablaban entre ellos, la única que no parecía interesada era Chloé que había sacado una lima de uñas para arreglar una de sus uñas que había perdido su forma, pero en ese momento la maestra llamó al orden.

\- Como ya les dije es un evento muy importante, por lo que el director Damocles me pidió que fuera yo quien organizara, las parejas que trabajarán juntas. -

El ruido de protesta de la clase fue general, todos los chicos al mismo tiempo se quejaron con mil y un razones del porque esa era una mala idea, pero nuevamente la maestra los mando a callar.

\- Es una forma de asegurarnos de que habrá mayor diversidad en las presentaciones y evitamos que al ser entre amigos pierdan el tiempo en otras cosas y se concentren en el trabajo, así que los acomodaré por número de lista. Agreste Adrien y Bourgeois Chloé –

La chica rubia que hasta el momento había estado en silencio escuchando de forma desinteresada, gritó triunfalmente de la emoción, la clase entera soltó un suspiro de frustración, pues sabían que por las próximas tres semanas la chica no hablaría de otra cosa más que de la suerte que era trabajar con el chico.

\- Señorita Bourgeois, siéntese – la reprendio la maestra, mientras seguía leyendo la lista de alumnos – Bruel Ivan y Cesaire Alya. Couffaine Juleka y Dupain Cheng Marinette -

Marinette giró ligeramente la cabeza a la parte trasera de la clase, nunca había trabajado con Juleka, pero sabía que no era muy sencillo tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba, pensó en lo difícil que resultarían las próximas semanas, entre las clases, el trabajo, escuchar las presumidas charlas en voz alta de Chloé y ser Ladybug, al terminar las tres semanas estaría agotada, pero la maestra les tenía una última sorpresa.

\- Como ya les he dicho – contunio la Señorita Bustier al terminar de nombrar las parejas – Este es un evento muy importante, con invitados excepcionales, por lo que este evento tiene una prioridad alta para la escuela, por esa razón el Director decidió darles las clases después de los descansos libres para que trabajen en sus trabajos –

El grito de emoción de la clase fue tan grande que la maestra tuvó que ocupar mucho tiempo para calmar a sus alumnos antes de poder continuar con lo que estaba diciendo y cuando al fin pudó continuar estaba tan cansada que solo quería terminar con la clase.

\- Tendrán las clases libres, pero no significa que podrán estar jugando, pasaran las horas en la biblioteca, yo los estaré vigilando y también para ayudarlos por si tienen alguna duda, a partir de la próxima semana deberán entregarme semanalmente avances de su trabajo, y ahora ya pueden retirarse. –

La clase salió con mucha emoción hablando con entusiasmo de sus ideas para el trabajo o sus planes para escaparse de la vigilancia de la señorita Bustier, Marinette esperó a que casi todos salieran antes de acercarse a Juleka.

\- Hola Marinette – la saludó la chica con su habitual tono difícil de descifrar – Me alegra que nos hayan puesto juntas en este trabajo –

\- Lo mismo digo – le respondió la azabache con notable nerviosismo – Yo me preguntaba si, tenías alguna idea para empezar el trabajo –

Pero su compañera simplemente negó con la cabeza sin mucha emoción.

\- Tal vez podamos vernos en la biblioteca y ponernos de acuerdo – dijo la ojiazul esperando una respuesta, pero la chica frente a ella solo hizo un curioso gesto con la cabeza antes de irse.

Marinette suspiró y se reunió con Alya que le esperaba al frente del salón.

\- Serán tres largas semanas – le dijo con cansancio.

\- Oye al menos no te toco con el señor sonrisas – bromeó su amiga, mientras señalaba a su compañero de trabajo, y es que Ivan era el chico más serio del salón.

Ambas chicas rieron ante su desgracia, pero en ese momento un grito llamó su atención, las chicas corrieron hacia el patio donde su compañera de clases, Clhoé era atacada por lo que parecía un torbellino.

\- ¿Cómo se las arregla para siempre terminar así? – dijo molesta Marinette, pero su amiga ya se había adelantado, sacando su teléfono.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó mientras se alejaba – pero Ladybug no debe tardar en aparecer y no pienso perderme una entrevista –

Marinette suspiró, su amiga siempre se ponía en peligro con tal de tener una primera vista de su súper heroína favorita, pero algo tenía de razón, Ladybug no debía tardarse en aparecer. Regresó al salón y una vez que se aseguró que nadie quedara dentro, se transformó con la ayuda de Tikki y salió en defensa de su compañera.


	10. Chapter 10 Una nueva súper heroína

**Bueno hay un par de cosas en el capítulo pasado que quiero o más bien olvidé aclarar y estoy segura que no todos leen los reviews, en primer lugar disculparme por lo mucho que tardó en salir tenía demasiado con el capítulo listo, pero no sé me había ocurrido un buen nombre para él, en segundo, sé que a algunos no les gusto el que haya puesto a trabajar a Adrien y Chloé juntos, pero me base en la lista oficial del salón de Marinette y en orden alfabético guiándome por los apellidos así quedaba. Sé me hizo una forma clásica en que los maestros deciden los trabajos en equipo, lamentó si no les gusto (lo note porque la historia bajo su número de favoritos en un día xD), pero en fin. Los que siguen leyendo esto, no les prometo que les guste todo, tal vez unas cosas no les parezcan, pero hago esta historia como algo que a mí me gustaría leer y hacer un drama que se resuelva en 5 segundos con una disculpa no es mi estilo. Quienes aún tienen fe o curiosidad de saber que pasará, no sé preocupen trataré de no decepcionarlos y me gustaría leer sus comentarios y bueno aquí está la segunda parte de su capítulo doble como lo prometí. Porque sé lo merecen por lo mucho que tardé en subir el anterior.**

Ladybug llegó a tiempo para salvar a Chloé antes de que el tornado la atrapara, lo único que había resultado herido fue su cabello que estaba alborotado, pero conocía lo suficiente a Chloé para saber que eso era lo peor que le podía sucederle.

\- ¡Ladybug! – le gritó la rubia emocionada - ¡Sabía que llegarías a salvarme! –

La chica abrazó a la súper heroína con entusiasmo a pesar de la mueca de desagrado de la chica que lo recibía, quién rápidamente dejó a la rubia en un lugar seguro para librarse de ella.

\- Huye de aquí, rápido – le ordenó con una mueca y regresó al patio de la escuela donde encontró a su compañero luchando con una chica de un estrafalario vestido azul con un listón en cada mano, que utilizaba para crear torbellinos.

Chat Noir saltó para esquivar uno de los torbellinos, pero se vió atrapado por uno de los listones de la chica akumatizada que jaló de él y lo azotó contra el suelo. Ladybug se apresuró a intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, la chica la vio y usando el mismo listón con el cual tenía agarrado a Chat Noir lo lanzó hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el chico con reproche.

\- Trato de hacer mi trabajo – replicó la chica saltando sobre la cabeza del chico y lanzando el yo-yo hacia la chica akumatizada que atrapo el yo-yo con uno de sus listones.

\- Mi nombre es Latte – anunció la chica con arrogancia – y si saben lo que les conviene me entregaran sus miraculous –

\- ¡No le daremos nuestros miraculous a nadie! –

Chat Noir saltó de encima de la cabeza de Ladybug y activando su poder de destrucción destruyendo los listones de la chica quien se vió desarmada por un momento, pero cuando los chicos pensaban que tenían la batalla ganada una fuerte ráfaga los empujó hacia atrás.

\- Aun no me derrotan – dijo la akumatizada que de alguna parte había sacado un abanico con el que creaba fuertes ráfagas.

Ladybug intentó avanzar, pero el cuerpo de su compañero que había interferido su visión.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le gritó con molestia. - ¡Muévete! –

Un sonido llamó su atención, un estruendo como el del metal al doblarse y al mirar hacia arriba pudieron ver como una de las estructuras del techo se había doblado. Chat actuó casi al instante, pero sabía que no podría ser lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la viga de metal que caía del techo, así que intentó cubrir a su compañera con su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero al pasar el tiempo no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos con duda y vio que se encontraba en el techo de la escuela, mientras que hacia abajo pudo ver el pedazo de metal retorcido ocupaba la mitad del patio. La akumatizada había desaparecido.

\- ¿Están bien? – preguntó una chica en un traje naranja.

\- ¿Volpina? – preguntó Chat Noir casi en shock - ¿Tú eres…? –

\- Ah, sí… mi kwami me dijo que ustedes habían tenido una mala experiencia con otra chica que se hacía pasar por otro portador – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, yo no intento lastimarlos, si los quisiera muertos los hubiera dejado ahí abajo. –

\- No necesitamos otro súper héroe – dijo Ladybug con notable molestia – Chat y yo hemos hecho un excelente trabajo por nosotros mismos –

\- ¿En serio? – respondió la chica nueva – Porque no hay nadie en París que no se haya dado cuenta del cambio en ustedes dos. La Ladybug que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar y nunca faltaba cuando había un problema, ahora apenas y sonríe y el Chat Noir que amablemente siempre estaba asegurándose que nadie hubiera resultado herido, ahora se va en cuanto ve que el peligro se ha terminado –

Ambos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos y su sonrojo fue evidente. ¿Realmente habían sido tan obvios? ¿En verdad toda París hablaba de ellos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta? La azabache se negaba a creerlo, así que con un presumido gesto de desinterés se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

\- No me importa lo que la mitad de París diga – dijo con notable molestia – No necesitamos tu ayuda. –

Y dando por terminada la conversación se alejó dejando solos al gato y el zorro.

\- Sí que es terca – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo es – confirmó el rubio – pero tiene razón, no necesitamos otro héroe. Agradezco que nos ayudaras hoy, pero podemos hacernos cargo nosotros solos. –

El chico estaba a punto de irse cuando la castaña lo detuvo.

\- Sé que han hecho un buen trabajo en todo este tiempo – le explicó la chica – pero necesitan arreglar sus diferencias. Mientras ustedes no puedan volver a ser los héroes de París que eran antes, yo estaré aquí. –

\- Lo siento – dijo el chico bajando la mirada mientras se soltaba del agarre de la castaña – eso nunca pasara. –

Y dando la conversación por terminada se alejó sin rumbo especifico, tardó mucho tiempo en aclarar su mente antes de pensar en su compañera, esa akumatizada seguía a la chica rubia así que con prisa se dirigió al hotel Le Grand Paris, más al llegar ahí se sorprendió al ver que Chloé no estaba sola, Ladybug estaba ahí.

\- ¿Ladybug? – la llamó entrando sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

La chica volteó con cierto sobresaltó y Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver su suspiro de alivio, sabía que la rubia debía de haber vuelto loca a la chica con sus halagos y sus quejas, antes no lo entendía, pero ahora que sabía la identidad de su compañera no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido.

\- Me alegro que estés aquí – agradeció la chica con el traje de Catarina – ¿Puedes cubrirme? –

\- Claro – dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

Ladybug sintió una extraña sensación al ver la sonrisa de su compañero, temió por un momento que estaba alucinando, pero esa sonrisa de alguna forma la asusto, salió del apartamento lo más rápido que pudo mientras dejaba a ambos chicos solos.

\- ¡Ladybug, llamame! – gritó la rubia al verla marcharse, mientras se estiraba en el balcón para despedirse con la mano y una vez que la perdió de vista, como era usual en ella, se recostó en uno de los sillones a leer una revista.

El chico se sorprendió de lo rápido que había arreglado su cabello, pero después de todo era algo en lo que su compañera era experta, varias veces la vio llamar o escribir algo en su teléfono, pero al parecer el receptor no estaba interesado en contestar, razón por la cual Chat se ganaba el ser ignorado por la rubia quien se pasaba por el lugar con el teléfono en la oreja como si el no estuviera.

\- ¿Señorita Bourgeois? – la llamó el chico – Ya que estaré aquí protegiéndola, me preguntaba si me podría decirme el porque fue atacada esta vez –

Ya era algo usual el tener que ser guardaespaldas de aquella chica.

\- Yo que sé – respondió la chica con una fea mueca – ¿No ves que estoy intentando llamar a alguien? –

\- ¿Sé puede saber a quién intenta llamar con tanta insistencia? ¿A su padre? Seguro que ya se habrá enterado de lo sucedido en la escuela y querrá saber que está bien. –

\- Claro que no – reprochó la chica con fastidio – Estoy tratando de contactar a mi novio Adrien –

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste? ¿El modelo? – preguntó el chico levantando una de sus cejas, era la primera vez que escuchaba que Chloé se refería a él como su novio, pero en realidad no le sorprendía, solo sé preguntaba a cuantas personas se lo habría dicho ya.

\- Obviamente – afirmó la chica con un presumido acento – Teníamos que empezar un trabajo para la escuela, pero después de lo que paso ya no pude verlo y me preguntaba si le habría sucedido algo, le pedí a Sabrina que viera a los demás, pero Adrien es el único que no contesta su teléfono –

Adrien, detrás de la máscara de superhéroe no pudo evitar sorprenderse, siempre había considerado a esa chica una niña egoísta, pero en realidad parecía mostrar preocupación por los demás, especialmente por él mismo.

\- No sabía que Chloé Bourgeois se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera ella misma – la molestó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No seas tonto! – exclamó la chica con un claro sonrojo – No me importan los demás, pero Adrien… -

La mirada de la chica bajó, parecía triste o preocupada y por primera vez él chico sintió piedad por ella, después de todo sabía que hasta ella tenía sentimientos, aunque a veces se esforzara por fingir que no era así.

\- ¿Él que? – le preguntó para alentarla a hablar.

\- El últimamente ha estado distante – dijo la chica subiendo los pies al sillón y abrazando sus rodillas – Él normalmente es un sol, brillante, alegre, pero hace un par de meses perdió su alegría. Es como si algo le hubiera pasado algo tan grande que haya olvidado como sonreír. –

El chico se sorprendió evidentemente, aunque su compañera no lo notó pues tenía la vista clavada en sus zapatos, él no podía creer que esa chica prestará tanta atención en él que hubiera notado un cambio de humor después de lo sucedido ¡Ni siquiera él mismo lo había notado! No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido y agradecido por la preocupación de esa chica y quiso recompensarla de alguna forma, así que después de meditarlo un momento se puso de pie y se dirigió al balcón.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó la rubia con un gesto de berrinche.

\- No me necesitas en tu alcoba – respondió el chico con una sonrisa – Estaré cerca no te preocupes, pero intenta no meterte en problemas –

El chico salió de un brinco de la habitación a pesar de los reproches de la jovencita a sus espaldas, pero no se alejó, bajó a un callejón cercano donde se destransformó y volvió dentro del hotel donde se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó su kwami con una mueca – Sí ese akuma aparece aquí, será más difícil protegerla si tienes que huir para transformarte –

\- Buscaremos la forma – le respondió el chico mientras le entregaba el queso que siempre le pedía – Ella se ha preocupado por mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella –

Ambos subieron a la suite de la joven, pero antes de tocar el chico se detuvo y le hizo una última pregunta a su kwami, algo que lo llevaba consumiendo un largo rato.

\- ¿Plagg, realmente necesitamos otra heroína? ¿Nuestro desempeño es tan malo que necesitamos de alguien más?

\- No lo sé - le respondió la criatura – pero sé que tú realmente has cambiado mucho desde el día que discutieron y ni siquiera le dejaste explicarse, tal vez deberías darle la oportunidad de hablar, al fin y al cabo son compañeros –

\- Lo pensaré - asintió con tristeza el rubio mientras tocaba la puerta.

Realmente no sabía si lo haría o no, él también se sentía herido y no podía olvidar los reclamos que la chica le había hecho tantos días atrás, pero algo si era verdad, desde esa discusión sentía que algo le faltaba y al parecer no era el único que lo notaba.


	11. Chapter 11 Trabajo solitario

Adrien llevaba apenas 20 minutos en la habitación de Chloé, pero ya sentía que había juzgado mal a su compañera momentos antes, desde que llegó únicamente le reprendió por no haber contestado sus llamadas y posteriormente le había hablado de la traumática experiencia de ser atacada por enésima vez por un villano, le contó una improbable teoría acerca de cómo los villanos la seguían por su increíble personalidad (cosa que en el fondo Adrien estuvo de acuerdo) y finalmente cuando Adrien había dicho que quería empezar con el trabajo, la chica se limitó a echarse sobre uno de sus sofás a leer la última revista de moda.

– Vamos, Chloé – la animaba el chico mientras usaba una computadora para revisar un mapa del mundo – Hay muchos países, solo escoge uno que te guste y ya –

– Hazlo tú – le respondía la chica con la nariz en la revista – Me da igual –

– Tenemos que hacerlo justos – le repetía el chico empezando a sentirse fastidiado, sabía que si la dejaba él terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo – Vamos, si no me ayudas me iré de aquí. –

La amenaza del chico surtió efecto pues con una mueca y un bufido la chica se puso de pie y se sentó junto al chico, pero su atención seguía únicamente en la revista y en el teléfono al que revisaba continuamente. Adrien empezó a sugerirle países, pero la chica tenía un pero para cada país que él mencionaba cosa que terminó por desesperarlo.

– China, Rusia, Hungría, Rumania – empezó a recitar el chico con desesperación.

– ¿China? De seguro Dupain hará eso, su madre es de allá, ¿Rusia? Tienen la ropa más fea del mundo, ¿Hungría? No existe nada interesante ahí, ¿Rumania? ¿Y de qué hablaríamos? ¿Vampiros? –

El chico lanzó un largo suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa, estaba a punto de resignarse, hacer el trabajo solo sería más fácil que convencer a Chloé de algo, pero en ese momento la chica separó la vista de la revista y observo el mapa.

– ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de Francia? – sugirió la chica con desinterés.

– No seas floja Chloé – le reprendió el chico – se supone que lo presentaremos a maestros extranjeros, si la hacemos de nuestro propio país parecerá que no nos estamos ni molestando en esforzarnos –

– Solo pensé – le respondió la chica mientras se giraba y cruzaba los brazos en uno de sus clásicos berrinches – que si venían de otros países no les importara el saber cómo vemos aquí a sus países, querrán conocer el nuestro y ¿Qué país podemos conocer mejor que el nuestro? Aparte París es la capital de la moda y quién sabe más de moda que tu padre, podríamos mostrar sus trabajos y yo podría modelar su ropa y tu encargarte de la historia y esas cosas –

El chico intentó reprochar la idea, pensaba que la chica solo lo veía como una forma de conseguir ropa de diseñador gratis, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la idea de su compañera en realidad no era mala.

– Es una excelente idea – admiró el chico que unos momentos atrás había estado a punto de darse por vencido. – Hay muchos lugares con comidas típicas en la ciudad, podríamos llevar muestras gastronómicas y tomar fotografías de lugares históricos. –

– ¿Cuándo entenderás que todas mis ideas son buenas Adrikins? – le respondió la chica con su tono presumido, aunque en realidad estaba tan sorprendida como el chico de que considerara su idea buena.

Pasaron las siguientes horas pensando en lo que harían, tenían mucho que planear y mucho que hacer y sobretodo poco tiempo, pues tenían que acoplarse al apretado horario del chico. Finalmente quedaron de verse en la escuela al siguiente día y por primera vez en muchos meses Adrien se sentía de buen humor, al parecer trabajar con Chloé no sería un martirio como pensaba, el proyecto comenzaba a entusiasmarlo, tenían oportunidades de ganar y por un momento había logrado olvidar sus responsabilidades como superhéroe, pero ese momento acabó al escuchar el grito de Chloe poco después de salir del cuarto.

– ¡Lo olvide! – se reprendió a sí mismo con un golpe en su frente – El akuma –

– No eres la persona más brillante ¿verdad? – se burló Plagg antes de que Adrien le diera la orden de transformarse.

Una vez transformado el chico rápidamente entro en la habitación de la rubia para encontrarse frente a frente con un fuerte viento que lo inmovilizó contra una de las paredes de la suite.

– ¡Señorita Bourgeois! – llamó el chico con todas sus fuerzas mientras se empeña en ver a través del viento cualquier indicio del paradero de su amiga - ¡Chloé! ¿Dónde estás? –

Pudo escuchar un grito que provenía de la habitación de un lado, intentó arrojar su bastón hacía lo que fuera que estuviera causando ese violento viento, pero solo consiguió un golpe en la cabeza con su propio bastón cuando el viento regresó su arma hacia su rostro. Maldijo en voz alta mientras pensaba en una mejor idea para acercarse a su objetivo, finalmente atravesó la pared con su bastón y lo utilizó para ponerse de pie contra ella y una vez encontró el balance extendió su bastón lo más rápido que pudo, no fue la idea más brillante y lo supo inmediatamente pues choco con fuerza contra la akumatizada que rodó con él por el piso, pero el viento se había detenido.

– ¿Qué haces tonto gato? – gritó Chloé desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, estaba notablemente despeinada.

– Tranquila – dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente – Sé lo que hago –

La akumatizada estaba realmente molesta y empezó a atacarla con todo lo que pudo, desordenando totalmente la habitación en el transcurso, pero el chico con disfraz de gato esquivaba fácilmente cada uno de los ataques intentando ganar tiempo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento su compañera apareciera y como siempre tuviera un plan para detenerla y quitarle su akuma para purificarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo no parecía que fuera a aparecer, por primera vez lo había abandonado en su misión, frustrado decidió el mismo hacer el trabajo.

Le costó mucho trabajo pues la chica era rápida, pero cuando uno de los listones se quedo atorado en su bastón corrió alrededor de ella para enredarla con el mismo, uso el poder de su cataclismo para romper el suelo y dejarla atrapada en una grita bajo ella y finalmente retiró un listón que la chica tenía atado al cabello y cuando lo rompió salió del mismo una pequeña mariposa negra.

– ¡Oh no! – dijo el chico alarmado mientras giraba alrededor de la habitación – No puedo dejar que se vaya, tengo que atraparla en algo. –

Por suerte un frasco estaba solo a unos pasos de él y logró capturar a la mariposa dentro antes de que huyera por la ventana, pero al girar sobre sí mismo y ver la condición de la habitación deseó que la mariposa hubiera escapado, así tendría una excusa para escapar de la mirada reprochante de Chloé Bourgeois.

– No sé supone que después de que capturan esa cosa, mis cosas deberían arreglarse – dijo la rubia con un caprichoso tono autoritario - ¡Te exijo que arregles mi habitación –

El chico literalmente se sentía como gato enjaulado, no tenía para donde correr así que se disculpó con la chica lo mejor que pudo, pero ninguna de sus palabras parecían significar algo para la rubia y como si no fuera suficiente su anillo sonó, anunciando que su transformación estaba a punto de terminar.

– En realidad ese es un poder de Ladybug – explicó – y cómo pudiste notar hoy estoy solo –

La cara de la chica parada frente a él mostraba un severo enojo así que no dudó en saltar del balcón después de disculparse nuevamente, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo antes de perder su transformación y paso las siguientes horas tratando de localizar a cierta azabache con la que compartía su rol de superhéroe, cosa que le resultó imposible. A insistencia de su kwami, terminó por regresar a su casa para alimentarlo, no sin antes fuera regañado por su padre por no haber esperado el transporte que lo llevaría a casa, trató de excusarse con el ataque del akuma, pero su padre no lo escuchó, nunca lo hacía.

Finalmente cuando logró llegar a su habitación se encontraba cansado y frustrado, sacó el frasco con el akuma de su mochila, donde lo había escondido y lo observó detenidamente por un tiempo mientras escuchaba las noticias del incidente y Plagg recargaba sus energías con su adorado queso.

– ¿Qué harás con eso? – preguntó el kwami después de terminar su comida al notar que el chico no despegaba la vista de la mariposa.

– No lo sé, supongo que tengo que dársela a Marinette –

– Es peligroso conservarla, tienes que purificarla lo más rápido que sea posible. –

El chico meditó unos minutos y decidió que lo más rápido era buscar a la chica, después de ver las noticias ella también debería estar buscando el akuma, así que se transformó nuevamente, colocó el frasco en una mochila que se colgó al hombro y salió a las frías calles de París a buscar a su compañera.

Buscó durante horas, revisó su casa, la escuela y el departamento donde vivía su mejor amiga, pero nuevamente no había ningún rastro de la chica que estaba tras la máscara de mariquita, nuevamente se sintió frustrado y molestó, pasó por el hotel del alcalde de la ciudad y pudo notar como el mismo tenía un letrero donde anunciaba que estaría cerrado por unos días debido a las reparaciones. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, no por su compañera de clases, pero el señor Bourgeois, el alcalde de la ciudad y dueño del hotel, siempre había sido muy amable con él y se sentía culpable por todos los daños que él mismo había ocasionado en su propiedad.

Finalmente se rindió y volvió a casa donde tuvo que darle a su kwami otra ronda del apestoso queso que tanto disfrutaba, sintiéndose derrotado saco nuevamente el frasco y lo puso junto a su cama mientras lo veía con curiosidad, fue cuando notó algo que llamó su atención. La mariposa estaba muy inquieta, golpeando el cristal con insistencia.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de su kwami que se acercó rápidamente.

– Siente los pensamientos negativos – le explicó – Siente que estas teniendo pensamientos negativos y trata de llegar a ti para reproducirse –

El solo pensamiento provocó un escalofrío en el rubio que rápidamente se alejó del frasco, mientas recordaba a las personas que habían sido afectadas durante el incidente de su primer misión, cuando no habían purificado un akuma.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

– Solo tienes que relajarte, si te tomas las cosas con calma no pasará nada. Además dentro de ese frasco no puede hacerte nada, pero repito hay que purificarlo lo más rápido posible. –

Adrien asintió y prometió a Plagg llevarle el akuma a Marinette a primera hora en la mañana, pero finalmente no pudo dormir, pasó la noche vigilando al insecto que volaba dentro del frasco, golpeando el vidrio ocasionalmente mientras sus alas destellaban a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, el chico no quería admitirlo pero ver a esa criatura lo asustaba nunca había podido ver un akuma tan atentamente y ese específicamente parecía vigilarlo tan minuciosamente como él a ello y eso le causaba pavor.


	12. Chapter 12 Remordimiento

**Bueno antes de empezar el capítulo quisiera que leyeran estas palabras, por eso las puse al principio y no al final del capítulo. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, los considero muy lindos, pero me gustaría pedirles que dejarán de enviar mensajes, especialmente mensajes privados con relación a los shipps, no he decidido si meteré o no otro shipp en la historia y no creó hacerlo porque la historia se alargaría mucho, fin, espero que con ello se deje el tema, lo decidí así principalmente porque la etiqueta la coloqué como una historia del cuadrado principal y meter otra shipp sería como hacer publicidad falsa.**

 **También quisiera pedirles que no me pidan apresurar la historia, la historia irá conforme vaya creo que es la mejor forma, pero en fin les pido esto no porque no sepa aceptar la crítica; si no porque me está empezando a ser tedioso continuarla y no quiero, no me gusta dejar historias inconclusas, así como tampoco quiero darle un final abrupto.**

 **Finalmente, un último asunto. Preguntan mucho si saldrá Bridgette en la historia, lo siento pero no será así, como dije no quiero enfocarme en otra cosa que en la relación de los protagonistas y con relación a la identidad de Volpina; para ser honesta aun no me decido. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Preferirían que fuera Lila, Alya o un Oc? No sé si llegué a poner la identidad en la historia principal, pero si me gustaría saber lo que opinan y ya finalmente les dejó el capítulo que sé que les gustara porque contiene algo que muchos me han estado pidiendo desde hace tiempo.**

Marinette despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, solo podía pensar en lo horrible que había sido el día anterior y lo mucho que deseaba dormir; primero el susodicho trabajo de parejas, el ataque del akuma, la nueva portadora, el desastre en casa de Chloé y para regresar a su casa y encontrar a Juleka esperando por ella para pasar las siguientes dos horas hablando de cómo ninguna de las dos tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Al final, se había quedado dormida el resto de la tarde y aun así se levantó tarde para la escuela, bajó apresurada y de mal humor cuando, a punto de salir de su casa, algo llamó su atención, las noticias en la televisión cubrían la nota de lo ocurrido el día anterior por el akuma, pero no solo mencionaban lo ocurrido en la escuela, si no un ataque en el hotel del alcalde donde había resultado en una gran cantidad de destrozos en el mismo.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se despidió rápidamente de sus padres y salió corriendo a prisa al lugar donde normalmente usaba para transformarse, pero en lugar de asumir la identidad de la heroína de París, abrió su pequeña bolsa para hablar con su kwami.

– Tikki ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de esto hasta ahora? – preguntó mortificada la chica.

– Estabas muy ocupada – la consoló la criatura – Pero debemos estar atentos, es imposible que Chat haya podido capturar el akuma o purificarlo y si no lo hacemos pronto… –

– Pasara lo mismo que con corazón de piedra – interrumpió la azabache, a lo que el kwami confirmó únicamente con un movimiento de cabeza – Tenemos que llegar pronto a la escuela, tal vez Adrien tenga alguna idea de donde habrá ido el akuma. ¡Oh no! Estará furioso conmigo, lo deje solo. –

Sin dejar que Tikki dijera una palabra más para intentar calmarla, metió su kwami a la bolsa y salió corriendo directo a la escuela; sin embargo, al llegar al lugar se sorprendió de las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí, la estructura todavía estaba ocupando la mayoría del patio escolar mientras unos trabajadores se encargaban de cortarla para llevársela por partes, Marinette podía observar algunas cabezas asomándose por las ventanas de los salones, pero sabía que no era ni la mitad de los estudiantes que debía haber, especialmente a esa hora.

Sin detenerse entró a los casilleros que estaban igual de vacíos que el resto de la escuela y una vez sacó los libros que necesitaba, cuando se disponía a cerrar su casillero una persona se paró justo detrás de ella y coloco un frasco dentro de su casillero delante de ella, dentro del frasco había una enorme mariposa negra y la chica dio un pequeño brincó de sorpresa, era un akuma. Marinette giró sobre si misma para encontrarse frente a frente con los verdes ojos de Adrien, pero ese día no lucían como normalmente lo hacían, se veía cansado, su piel estaba pálida y unas marcadas ojeras colgaban bajo sus irritados ojos mientras la veía con el ceño fruncido. Marinette vio cumplidos sus temores matutinos, Adrien estaba furioso.

– L-lo lo siento – balbuceó la chica apenada bajando la vista de la fulminante mirada de su compañero.

– Ahórratelo – le contestó el chico, a pesar de su molestia su tono de voz no dejaba de ser amable cosa que hizo a la chica sentir peor, hubiera preferido que le gritara o reclamara, ella lo hubiera hecho, se lo merecía y que el chico fuera amable con ella solo la hacía sentir peor. – Solo date prisa y arregla todo, esto está causando muchas molestias. –

La chica asintió mientras volteaba a ver alrededor y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que estaban solos, estaba sola con el chico que no apartaba sus brazos a los lados de su casillero evitando que pudiera escapar, por un momento se preguntó si el chico esperaba que purificara el akuma ahí mismo, pero era imposible, aun si no había nadie era demasiado arriesgado, alguien podía entrar.

–Hoy hay muy pocas personas – dijo la chica, tratando de no sonar nerviosa, mientras pensaba en una excusa para salir de ahí.

– Los padres están asustados – explicó el rubio que ya no la veía si no que miraba la puerta como esperando que alguien entrara en cualquier momento – es la primera vez que ha habido tantos destrozos en la ciudad que no fueron arreglados inmediatamente, los adultos temen que si mandan a sus hijos a la escuela podría repetirse lo mismo que ayer y que sus hijos podrían salir heridos –

Marinette bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable, no solo había dejado solo a su compañero, sí no que además había contribuido a que hubiera miedo y pánico en la ciudad. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica pero antes de encontrar el suelo fueron detenidas por los pulgares del chico que estaba frente a ella y levantaba su rostro con suavidad.

– No es tu culpa – le dijo con el mismo tono amable y serio que había usado desde que inició la conversación salvó que esta vez la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

La azabache sintió algo que no había sentido en meses, un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho mientras el color se apoderaba de sus mejillas, se sintió intimidada por esos ojos verde escarlata que la miraban como si pudieran leer todo de ella con solo ver su cara, por lo que decidió apartar la vista de ellos, pero al bajar la mirada quedó atrapada en los labios del chico. Marinette pensó en que nunca había visto tan cerca los labios de Adrien, salvo aquella vez en que habían estado actuando en esa obra escolar, pero incluso entonces no les había prestado tanta atención como en ese momento. Eran delgados y sonrosados, resaltaban con lo pálido que su rostro lucía en ese momento, por un momento resistió la tentación de juntar sus labios a los de él, pero antes de que juntará el valor para hacerlo, él mismo se inclinó hacia el frente.

Marinette no podía ver su propio rostro, pero sabía que debía estar completamente rojo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se concentró en la sensación de los labios de Adrien en su piel, eran suaves y cálidos, a la vez frescos y en cierta forma tiernos, solo duró un momento, pero Marinette sentía que podía estallar de todas las emociones que sentía. Finalmente Adrien separó sus labios de la frente de Marinette, donde la había besado y le dedicó una de sus amables sonrisas.

– Sé que tú eres muy fuerte y valiente – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – pero tiendes a olvidarlo, así que tendré que recordártelo. París no estaría a salvo sin ti, así que deja de preocuparte y culparte por todo. Todos podemos equivocarnos alguna vez. –

Y dedicándole una última sonrisa el chico dio la vuelta para salir por la misma puerta que había entrado. Marinette llevó una de sus manos al sitio donde Adrien la había besado en su frente y otra a sus labios mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, su corazón latía tan aprisa que le resultaba difícil respirar, otras lágrimas encontraron camino en sus ojos, seguidas de otras y otras mientras la chica se dejaba caer al suelo con el corazón en la garganta.

– Marinette, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tikki que en ese momento salía volando de su bolsa para posarse en el hombro de su portadora – Estas llorando –

– Estoy bien, Tikki – dijo la chica con la respiración alterada mientras trataba de respirar al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener sus lágrimas – Solo estoy feliz… y… triste. Feliz por lo que acaba de suceder, por poder tener otra de las muestras de amabilidad de Adrien que hicieron que me enamorará de él la primera vez. Y triste, porque ahora entiendo que es mi culpa, por mi culpa nuestra relación quedó arruinada para siempre. –

La chica abrazó sus rodillas mientras escondía su cabeza para llorar con un poco de más libertad, Tikki intentó decirle algo para tranquilizarla, pero las palabras no le salían, no sabía que podía decirle a Marinette y a la vez sabía que nada de lo que le dijera podría haberla hecho sentir mejor, así que simplemente se acercó y la abrazó tanto como sus pequeños brazos se lo permitían.

Mientras tanto en esos momentos Adrien llegaba al salón de clases, estaba vacío salvo por otras dos personas, Sabrina cuyo padre trabajaba en la policía y que en esos momentos se encontraba en el patio recuperando evidencia y Nino, el mejor amigo del chico que al verlo llegar se quitó los audífonos y se acercó a él rápidamente.

– Amigo, pensé que no vendrías – le dijo con sorpresa – con lo estricto que es tu padre, pensé que serías el primero en quedar recluido en casa –

– Ya pase mucho tiempo recluido en casa – respondió el rubio tratando de forzar una sonrisa, pero era difícil para el hacerlo en ese momento, mientras intentaba controlar el rápido latido de su corazón y el temblor en sus manos.

– Hermano ¿estás bien? – preguntó el moreno con cara de preocupación – tu cara está completamente roja –

Adrien adquirió más color en su rostro ante la declaración de su amigo, su mente rápidamente voló hacia los casilleros, hacia la dulce chica de ojos azules, a esa triste mirada que le lastimó tanto que no pudo evitar besar en la frente, justo como su madre tendía a hacer cuando él se sentía triste y también a la suave piel de la chica al contacto con sus labios, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que su amigo lo llamaba por su nombre repetidamente hasta que lo sacudió con fuerza.

– ¡Adrien! – llamó el chico casi gritándole en el oído – Despierta de una vez, tal vez deberías ir a casa a descansar –

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – respondió el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza, ahuyentando las ideas de labios, besos y ojos azules – Me quedaré, no tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo –

Y justo en el momento cuando había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, las bocinas colocadas a lo largo y ancho de la escuela se activaron dejando escuchar la voz del director de la escuela que anunció que las clases habían sido canceladas a petición de la junta de padres de familia hasta nuevo aviso y rogando a los estudiantes que se marcharan a sus casas preferiblemente acompañados de algún compañero.

– Parece que ya tienes un motivo – bromeó Nino hacia su amigo, pero Adrien ya había salido del salón - ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? –

Adrien escuchó las palabras de su amigo, pero no se detuvo para responderle, camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta los casilleros, pero al llegar ya estaba lleno de los pocos estudiantes que habían ido a clases, buscó con desesperación entre las cabezas que iban y venían, pero no encontró ni rastro de un solo cabello azabache y finalmente con resignación llegó a su propio casillero, tomó sus cosas y esperó a Nino para volver a casa.

– No entiendo – dijo su amigo mientras salían de la escuela - ¿Qué te sucede ahora? –

– Es solo que – intentó explicar el joven modelo – Creo que tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas con una persona, pero no estoy seguro si esa persona me escuchara. Creó que le hice mucho daño –

– Ya veo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte – respondió el chico que caminaba a su lado – Sé que a veces no sabes la forma correcta en que debes actuar, pero al final eres un buen chico Adrien, estoy seguro que si heriste a alguien, no fue con intención. Solo sé honesto y verás como todo se arreglará rápidamente –

Adrien pensó un poco en las palabras de su amigo, sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencilla como él pensaba, pero al final agradecía tener un chico que tenía tan buen concepto de él como amigo, no creía ser tan buen chico como su amigo pensaba, pero incluso si tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida solo, sabía que mientras su mejor amigo este a su lado, nada de lo demás importaría demasiado.


End file.
